


Absolute

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James didn't understand how Sirius could constantly ignore his wishes to keep Padfoot off the couch, but talking about it one day made certain things come to light.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Dictionary Prompts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027923
Kudos: 70





	Absolute

Simple facts of life were as follows: Sirius was in love with James, James was in love with Sirius, chocolates were the best candies, and if Sirius didn't stop laying on the couch as Padfoot, a certain boyfriend of his was going to glare at him something fierce for covering the bright red couch in black fur. Alright maybe the last one didn't count as a fact of life, but James was rather at the end of his rope. 

He'd told Sirius a _hundred times_ not to do this, and Sirius would always nod and say that of course James, he wouldn't do it again, only for James to show up two evenings later with fresh fur on his once pristine couch. Not to make too big a deal of it, but that couch had been the most beautiful non-living thing James had ever laid eyes on. After his broom and Sirius-- obviously-- his greatest love was that couch. And Sirius insisted on soiling his couch in this manner. 

James scowled at the light dusting of fur and got on his knees in front of the couch, then began the tedious process of picking the strands of fur off one by one. He'd tried a muggle vacuum to no effect, and there wasn't a spell that could do it any better than his current method; he'd tried a spell once, and accidentally vanished chunks of the couch before he managed to restore it (done in a panic, but Sirius had been none the wiser. Until James blurted it out because he couldn't keep secrets for shite). 

"'Of course I love you' he says," James grumbled to himself. "'I would never do anything to upset you' he says. A bloody liar is what he is. If he weren't so damn cute I'd get rid of him." Then he sighed. "Well okay I wouldn't do that. But you'd think the least he could do for me is stay on the _bloody ground_ when he transforms. You don't see me getting on the table when I'm Prongs, do you?" 

"Not often, no," Sirius said, suddenly behind him. 

James jumped in surprise, whirling around to glare at him like he was angry instead of scared. "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Not very," Sirius said, grinning. Which probably meant he'd heard enough to know why James was cross with him-- as if there were ever any doubt about the reason. "Is it satisfying to complain about me to your second love?" 

"My second love would be my broom." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

"The third is the couch," James admitted reluctantly. "Don't worry love, you're still number one. Despite some of your annoying habits." 

Sirius sighed, putting his hands on James's shoulders. "Alright I can see it's time to come clean. I only get on your precious couch because you keep getting broom polish on my coat. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get the stink out?" 

"It doesn't smell _that_ bad," he said defensively. James quite liked the smell, as a matter of fact, but maybe that was because he liked flying so much. 

"It's not just the smell, it's the bloody shine it puts on. I tried leaving it once? Turned the sodding fabric brown. Brown! I have black hair Jamie, I can't pull off a _brown_ leather jacket. I don't even know how you consistently get broom polish on it, you wash up before you come home." 

Ah. 

Sirius caught his wince and narrowed his eyes. 

"I- er, might borrow your coat to go to practice." 

"What?" 

"It's so warm!" 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sirius said, rubbing at his forehead. "Here's the deal James. Until you stop with _that_ , I'm not stopping with this," he said, gesturing towards the couch. 

James thought about how annoying it was to clean the couch like this every couple days, then he thought about how warm Sirius's jacket was. Sure he could buy his own jacket, but it just wasn't the same. Sirius's jacket was warm, yes, but it was also comfortable and worn, and it smelled like Sirius, no matter how much broom polish James accidentally got on it. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it." 

"I'm not happy about it either," Sirius said, then kissed James. "I'm going to get changed, you should finish up. We've got dinner with Lily and Marlene soon." 

"Can't we cancel?" 

"We cancel and you get restless for the rest of the night until I'm forced to to suggest a run." 

"I thought you liked nighttime runs?" 

"Not every day I don't." 


End file.
